Touch screens have become the main human-machine interaction means for personal mobile communication devices, integrated information terminals (e.g., tablet computers, smart phones) and super laptops due to their advantages such as easy operability, intuitive operation, and flexibility.
On the other hand, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, as a high-end consumer product, are one of the hotspots in the field of flat panel display research. Compared with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays have advantages such as low power consumption, low production cost, self-light emission, wide viewing angle, fast response, and so on. Therefore, they are widely used at present in mobile phones, PDAs, digital cameras, etc. and have begun to replace the conventional liquid crystal displays.